Mein Gott
by Oriviurr
Summary: Germany's on holiday, Japan is traumatized and France really needs to put his clothes back on. Crack with a sprinkle of Gerita fluff.


**Hello!**

**Welcome to 'Mein Gott'! It's actually the first fiction I've bothered to finish, which is something O.o I'm very proud, this might mean I'm starting to put effort into things (wow…). **

**Me and a friend co-wrote this on the way back from a trip to Dublin. She did most of the editing and things like that, so go her! ^.^**

**Enjoy!**

**-Oriviurr**

* * *

Everything would be fine, Japan convinced himself. Nothing would get broken, no one would be rushed to hospital and nobody would need mental help afterwards. Germany would only be gone for three days. Even with the nations, how much could go wrong in three days?

_(A nagging thought crept into the back of Japan's mind- **everything**)_

Anyway, Germany was getting way too stressed. He _really_ needed a break. He had started snapping at the (admittedly quite annoying) other nations for no more than being in the same room as him. Even poor Italy had been snapped at- resulting in Romano attempting to pummel the 'Potato bastard' to death with a basket of tomatoes (where had he even gotten them from?). All in all, Germany was simply fed up with the childish nations and to be fair, Japan didn't blame him.

Currently, they were on there way to the airport to drop Germany off and Prussia was on another of his signature 'I'm the greatest person ever' rants to Italy who in turn was listening with a patience only the grandson of Rome could possess in the face of Eastern Germany. Japan could just about see the taxi driver's knuckles gradually turning white around the seat as his grip on the steering wheel tightened every time Prussia proclaimed his 'awesomeness'. Japan was squeezed between the two, trying to make himself smaller so that Prussia would stop leaning on his head to get to Italy and Germany was sat in the front, twitching and checking his expensive watch every now and again.

"Uhm, are you certain that you can look after yourselves vhile I'm away? Germany asked uncertainly as his brother finally paused for breath.

"Hai, hai. We will be fine! You really deserve a rest!" Japan vehemently assured the Wurst loving country (and himself to some degree)

"Ja, Bruder! Get yourself pissed! Greece is paying for everything after all!", the loud-mouthed albino butted in.

The taxi pulled up at the airport, the driver probably praying that he would never see the odd group again, and the four countries clambered out awkwardly (Japan tipped the driver greatly for putting up with the former Teutonic Knight). Germany pulled his moderately sizedl grey suitcase out of the boot and turned towards his entourage.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Bruder! Make sure to get deinen Große Bruder some awesome Greek alcohol!" said Prussia. Germany rolled his eyes and started to walk away, before the Prussian could speak again. As he watched him go, Japan felt fear rising in the pit of his stomach. 'There is nothing to be worried about, stop panicking!' he scolded himself 'everything will be fine! After all, what's the worst that can happen?'

* * *

Germany strolled happily down the hallway to the conference room. Greece had been incredibly enjoyable once he had stopped slurking in his luxurious apartment and actually started doing things. He had even been in a good enough mood to buy his older brother that alcohol he'd wanted, as well as a few trinkets for the other nations.

A distinct noise drifted down the grand hall. Germany's eyes narrowed. It was the unfortunately familiar sound of shouting, screaming, and things smashing. Well, to be honest, he hadn't expected any better. He was the only force keeping the insanity of the world in check. Take him out of the equation and you get whatever was on the other side of the enormous set of doors. He mentally prepared himself for the impending chaos and swung open the large doors.

Behind them lay _absolute destruction. _

Chairs were broken, lights were flickering and Germany wasn't sure that he wanted to know what that stain on the wall was. The Italian twins were on the floor, curls once again knotted together, swearing, crying and waving white flags in surrender. Belarus was chasing her slightly insane older brother around with a deadly gleam in her eyes, who in turn was attempting to hide behind the fleeing Baltic Regions whilst England was slumped on the table with an empty bottle of scotch, drunkenly muttering something about the anatomy of a unicorn.

The Bad Touch Trio appeared to be playing 'Truth or Dare' on the half collapsed table, where the wager was clothes (France seemed to be losing... eww). Greece was apathetically sending his army of cats towards a raging Turkey (the country, not the bird) whilst Korea was climbing towards a terrified China, swearing to claim his breasts with Hong Kong attempting to separate the brothers. Japan was crouched in the corner, wide eyed and mumbling and Canada was sitting on the one surviving chair, having gone unnoticed, trying to talk to his forgetful polar bear.

Germany took a deep breath and marched over to the table. He slammed his strong hands down in anger, drawing the attention of the other countries.

"I leave you alone for three days and _this_ is vhat happens? Honestly, and you call yourselves nations. Get sorted, sit down, and ve'll continue the meeting, _properly_ this time," he shouted in the most fear-inducing voice he possessed.

At once, everything was silent, save the odd mewl of a cat or drunken mutter of a former pirate. After a few seconds of staring and gaping, order gradually returned to the destroyed conference room. America managed to drag England to the safety of his room while Greece called off the cats, the Italians sat down at the table, sadly still tied together, and Hong Kong finally caught Korea, who swore that cats originated in Korea. France finally got dressed whilst glaring at Spain and Prussia, who were doing little to hide their snickering, and Belarus shoved Russia into a chair and stubbornly sat on him. Japan crawled to the table and climbed up, shaking with relief.

Germany sighed. He should have never left them in the first place. How stressed had he been to think that the holiday had been a good idea? He rubbed his eyes wearily and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"So, how was the holiday?" interrupted Greece, nonchalantly stroking a tabby cat.

* * *

Germany was in his room flipping through an interesting novel when he heard an enthusiastic knock on the door. It creaked open to reveal his Italian boyfriend.

"Germany!" He jumped on Germany, smothering him in a hug and flustering the serious nation.

"How did the holiday go?" he tempted, eyes bright with curiosity.

"Es war sehr gut, obwohl... I missed you..." Italy smiled and, rather adorably, snuggled into Germany's chest.

"I missed you too," he admitted. Germany grinned with relief.

_It was good to be back._

* * *

_**Translations**_

**Hai-**_ Yes (Japanese)_

**Ja-**_ Yes (German)_

**Bruder- **_Brother (German)_

**Auf Wiedersehen-**_ Goodbye (German)_

**Es war sehr gut-**_ It was very good (German)_

**Obwohl- **_Although (German)_

_**Deinen Große Bruder-** Your elder brother (German)_

**Please review! It would help so much! Even if it's criticism, I need all the advice I can get right now. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
